


Inspiration

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: O!O!C!!!谨以此段子向所有为我提供过码字灵感的画手和剪刀手太太致敬！特别for 图因因，给你攒RP，一切顺利！早日康复！





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> O!O!C!!!  
> 谨以此段子向所有为我提供过码字灵感的画手和剪刀手太太致敬！  
> 特别for 图因因，给你攒RP，一切顺利！早日康复！

O!O!C!!!  
谨以此段子向所有为我提供过码字灵感的画手和剪刀手太太致敬！  
特别for 图因因，给你攒RP，一切顺利！早日康复！

\------

在被几个磕了药的派对疯子泼了一身鬼知道是什么酒和苏打水之类的混合品后，Charles终于忍无可忍地站起身来往门口走，因为连续熬夜赶稿而缺乏睡眠的他再也不愿意待在这个愚蠢的狂欢现场了。  
老天，他还没满20岁呢，被学院里的硕士同窗抓来参加这种酒精派对真是太堕落了，Charles为自己做出的草率决定懊悔了几秒。作为一个兼职的网络奇幻文学知名作者，Charles在构思新作方面遇到了瓶颈，在妹妹Raven劝说下他决定脱宅两天去寻找点减压方法和灵感来源，现在他可以排除这个最糟糕的方案了。  
Charles在门廊上打开了Uber，很快就叫到了车，拉开车门的时候Charles迟疑了片刻，他弯腰把头探进车里，“抱歉，我可能会弄脏座椅，希望小费能弥补我带来的麻烦？”  
司机从驾驶座上回过头来，车厢里的灯光亮度足以帮助Charles判断他有张非常吸引人的面孔，看起来也不像是会把醉酒乘客拉到器官摘取处的那种人。  
“不用小费。”司机简短的说，“呕吐袋在车门置物格里。”语气并不和蔼但已表现了足够的善意。  
Charles并未喝醉，他只喝了一杯香槟和半杯马丁尼，但他实在是太困了，那些混合液体的气味奇异地催化了睡意，被安全带固定住才没有瘫软在座椅上的Charles无法阻止自己的意识滑向睡眠。  
司机在这时接到一个电话，“Erik Lehnsherr。目前坐标是…”  
哦原来他叫Erik，这个英俊的好人。Charles在睡着前一秒抓住了重点。

 

***  
清醒过来并恢复正常视觉和思维能力后，Charles差点以为自己穿越到了某本奇幻题材的作品里，他还坐在车后座，但车子已经不在地面，或者说，路面上。即使从车窗的窄小视野里张望出去，也能很快判断出，这里是一幢大厦的天台，而这辆福特轿车停在围栏附近。  
在Charles开始考虑“怎么上来的？”之前，更多的疑问已经将他的思维线程占满。  
铁锈色的烟霾把城市的夜空与灯火、冷寂和喧嚣分割来开，这幢楼宇的顶端似乎正处在这界线之中，而这刻另一条界线亦在此处显现出来，天台中央区域的半空中，出现了一条犹如创口的暗红色血痕，那血痕弯成一个弧度后，被突然撕裂般瞬间扩大，血雾和可怖的怪声从那裂口的喷涌而出，仿佛一只巨大的魔怪正在狰狞地咧嘴而笑。  
那名叫Erik的司机站在离凭空出现的裂口大约10码的地方，Charles看得到他的半侧面，Erik正在好整以暇地点烟，Charles注意到他脱下了那件咖色的皮衣外套，就穿着黑色高领的针织衫，牛仔裤下头是一双登山靴，身高大约是6英尺多一点，身材也是非常吸引人的那种。  
他花了一分钟充分享受了那根烟，在一只真正的魔物【看起来就像克苏鲁题材游戏里那种】从裂口处现身时，终于把注意力转向了那里。  
Charles把车门打开好让自己享有一个完整的观战视野，从小就对超自然现象过分熟悉的他对目前的见闻无所畏惧，甚至兴奋不已。而且他深信，Erik稳操胜券。

 

***  
Erik张开双手摆出一个持械的姿势，他的双臂间出现了一团黑雾，那团雾气缓缓延展开来，从浓重粘稠逐渐变得稀薄，一柄被握在Erik手中的铁黑色长斧逐渐显露出来，那是柄锐利而凶悍的武器，是的，Charles能感觉到那股傲慢而肃杀的力量，有生命般地搏动着，他不知道自己如何得知，但他的确清晰地感知到了。  
只有武器幻化没有变装真可惜。Charles想。  
身覆苍灰色发毛的巨大怪物从又扩大了一倍的裂口中探出大半个身子，挥舞它的利爪对着下方的威胁者发出一声凄厉而愤怒的嗥叫，执斧者毫不迟疑地跃至半空，微微旋身蓄力后，一斧斩在魔物的前胸。紫黑色的魔血喷溅而出，Erik抽出斧刃在空中踏步后翻落回地面，魔物紧随袭到的凶猛爪击让他连续后纵了两次，极为敏捷的错身避让后突然欺近，魔物因疼痛变得毫无章法的进攻根本无法命中经验丰富又极为矫健的猎魔人，Charles看到Erik在一次后撤时又在手中泛起黑雾，将那柄长斧变成了双手可持的一对杀机，银色的霰弹枪在猎魔人左手中发出轰鸣，右手所持的手杖被Erik抖开成了一条带长长倒钩的长鞭，魔物因中枪而突然凝滞的下肢很快被长鞭卷住，猎魔人动作潇洒地扬手将鞭子锁紧，利落至极地绞断了魔物的一条小腿。  
接下来就是单方面的屠戮了。Erik也并无折磨魔物延长它苟延残喘时间的打算。长斧斩下魔物头颅时，Charles抬起自己由于过于激动而抖个不停的手腕看了看上面的计时。  
一共用了185秒。  
Erik把武器收进他的随身卷轴里【来自Charles的猜测和设定】，接着他在原地站了一会，魔物的尸骸随着他抬高的右手从地面升到半空，缓缓向裂口处靠近，近到【Erik认为】足以对准的时候被甩了出去——没有投中。  
Charles猛地捂住嘴才没有笑出来。  
第三次投掷时，倔强的猎魔人才终于从那个距离把尸骸扔了进去。Erik左右晃了晃脖子和肩膀，抬起胳膊摆出了另一个姿势，已呈半圆状的裂口随着他指尖越来越亮的白色光芒缓慢闭合起来，最终消逝时他终于松了口气。在走过去捡起魔物被削断的小腿往车这边走时，全情投入猎魔过程的Erik终于发现了不对劲。  
这真是比致命还要命的失误。  
Erik刚叼进嘴里的烟掉在了地上，他赶紧一脸心疼地捡了起来。  
Charles觉得满身血污拖着魔物的一截断腿向自己走来的Erik真是辣到不像话，如果表情不是这么蛋疼的话就更好了。  
他往后缩回了车内，把打开的车门关好，再仰头从车窗里满脸乖巧地往外看，完美启动“人类无法抵挡超过三秒的Charlie狗狗眼攻击”，不过Charles拿不准Erik是不是正经人类，因此有些忐忑。  
Erik居高临下地看他，用力咬着滤嘴，“你……”他的眼睛瞪大了一瞬，“见鬼，你特么是个蓄灵者，我竟然没闻出来。”  
Charles：“……”  
Charles：“对不起？”  
Erik：“你从哪开始看起的？”  
Charles：“…你点烟的时候。”  
Erik：“……”那不就是全程？  
继续大眼瞪小眼两分钟后。  
为了缓解尴尬气氛的Charles：“你打怪好帅哦！！”  
Erik又用力咬了咬滤嘴，缓慢地举起右手的两根手指抵上他绽开几根青筋的太阳穴，Charles眨巴了两下眼睛，突然福至心灵地领悟到这很有可能是一个催动灵能的必要手势，而且这技能怎么看都跟脑子有关……  
“啊啊啊啊啊！你要是敢消除我的记忆让我忘了刚才看到的事我就立刻从这里跳下去我知道你需要时间吟唱或者结印的你才没有X教授那么犀利可以无蓝瞬发技能呢！！我好不容易才get到的新坑灵感你休想夺走！！！”Charles动如脱兔地钻出车门跑到天台的围栏旁飞速爬了上去，一气呵成有如神助。  
Erik：“……”  
我要是会消除记忆这种技能大概全人类都药丸。  
Erik自嘲地想，然后冷酷地催眠了他的观众并开始把Charles重新挪进车里。  
因为担心对不准，他最后选择把人抱进了后座。

 

***  
Erik垂着脑袋在事务所窄小房间靠墙椅子上抽烟，被叫到名字的时候一脸生无可恋，他起身走进里间的小黑屋里去，Moira在桌子对面端起双臂盯着他，  
“你知道这次的失误严重到足够扣掉你一个月薪水吗？”  
平时Moira使用这种语气时，Erik可以斗志昂扬地与她嘴炮半小时，但现在他什么也不想说。  
“最严重的部分是我们不得不抽调已经不足的人手去保护一个因你的疏忽而暴露的蓄灵者，他曾距离罅隙过近，很快会被那头盯上，他的蓄灵力是顶级的，不敢相信你没闻出来。”Moira用那种质疑他业务能力的讨厌语调继续指摘  
“他当时全身都是啤酒、白兰地和柠檬苏打的味道，还有些奇怪的…香味…，我以为他喝醉了才没给他下高阶催眠术…是啊我特么就是没闻出来！”Erik终于恼羞成怒地咆哮起来。  
Moria当着他的面在处分通报书上怒戳了一个血红的章，然后把那张纸拍在他脑门上。  
Erik状似洒脱昂着头扬长而去，刚离开事务所进入作为其外部掩体的便利店，就被贫穷迅速击倒。  
他连买烟的钱都不够了。

 

***  
Charles找到了在公园秋千上晃荡的Erik，他的车没油了，连Uber的单也接不了。  
“我听你的…同事说你可能在这儿，卷头发有雀斑的那个，你知道的，他说我最近需要点…保护。”Charles坐在另一个秋千上，跟着Erik的节奏一起晃荡。  
Erik转过头来看了他一眼，Charles下意识摸了摸鼻子，那里有些堪称可爱的雀斑，Charles从Erik有些许变化的眼神里知道自己的动作和表情也堪称可爱，他总是知道的。  
“对不起，都是我的错，害得你损失了一个月薪水，对了，我叫Charles，我知道你叫Erik，你……”  
Erik的肚子非常配合地发出了一声悲鸣。  
Charles脸红了，Erik本人倒没有显出任何不好意思的神色，“能借我三美元吗？我想去买个热狗。”他指着路边的餐车说。  
Charles请他吃了五个热狗，又给他买了两包烟。  
“并不是你的错，Charles。”Erik的神色和语气都是他自己也未察觉到的温柔，并用他的绿眼睛盯着对面的蓝眼睛，直到Charles红着脸转开视线。  
“我会还你钱的。”Erik在离开的时候说，而Charles始终没有勇气把自己的提议说出口。

 

***  
“我不给小鬼当保镖。”  
“听着，Lehnsherr，你没得选！这本来就是你的失误引起的！而且并不是保镖，事实上上头希望你能训练他，想想看，一个顶级的蓄灵者，只需开发灵能潜力就足以与你匹敌，甚至绑定，等他出师了我们辖区的业绩一定会飞速提升。”Moira容光焕发，双眼闪闪发亮。  
Erik用一种惊恐的眼神瞪她。  
Moira的语调温和起来，“你看，人生就是这么奇妙的，过去的35年会让你觉得自己就该孤独一辈子，但也许只要一个晚上未料想的际遇，你就能因此获得一个弟子、一个搭档甚至，一个伴侣。”  
Erik看起来还是不为所动的样子，“你只是希望业绩提升罢了。”  
Moira眯起眼，“啊哈，我还希望两年后我们辖区能拿最佳明星搭档奖呢。”  
“所以我能预支下个月的薪水了吗？”  
“驳回。”  
“……”  
“除非你签了那份导师协议。”  
Erik在二十分钟后失去了他所认知并享受的自由。

 

***  
Erik在并不算长的时间流逝后充分肯定了这个决定的价值。  
而Charles再也不愁灵感来源了。

 

Fin？

**Author's Note:**

> 一个化梗乱炖的段子  
> 涉及到肥田的《驱魔师》系列和主机游戏《血源诅咒》里的设定糅合  
> 当然还有来自我自己的瞎编乱造  
> 纵灵者x蓄灵者的共生催化关系设定是以前开过的脑洞  
> 所有在最初构想里用来写长篇的设定最终都会被塞进放飞段子里——这悲剧一再重演
> 
> 最近猝不及防地突然忙到飞起，被迫进入半闭关状态，除了这种乱放飞的段子和PWP暂时大概写不出什么正经东西了...  
> 反正大家也都爬墙了......【幽怨咬手绢


End file.
